The Potter ABC
by Lizzy0305
Summary: This is an ABC fic that goes through Harry's years from very young to somewhat old. Every chapter is a drabble, which in the end becomes a story of how Harry and Severus ended up next to each other. HPSS
1. A is for

_I was very sad today so I wanted to do something cheerful. Childish rhymes are cheerful, so is Snarry (sometimes) so this happened. I did my best with the rhymes but man, I'm not a poet. I'm **sooo** not a poet._  
_I apologize in advance._

_Updates will come daily. The story is finished, so no worries there. I tagged it MA, because it will be, but keep in mind that these are drabbles. (Which are in my honest opinion, pretty fucking hard to write.)_

_Editing was done by the super awesome Sexy. Lil. Emo. You're the best darling :)_  
_I really hope you will like it!_  
_Lots of love and hugs!_

* * *

**A is for Avada, the spell of mortal sin,**

**This is where our story will now begin.**

It was a chilly October night, but Lord Voldemort didn't feel cold. He smiled, as he marched towards the house he had sought. He burst through the door with a flick of his wand. Potter was there right away, ready to fight him again. He sent the curse without even a single second thought, then stepped over the dead body. Lily wasn't holding a wand; she just stood in front of the crib, begging, not for her own life but for her child's. Voldemort pitied her and Severus too. Love was such a weakness.

"Avada Kedavra," hissed the snakelike man.


	2. B is for

_Dear BananaPhone, I laughed so hard on your comment :D I firmly believe your expectations are just a bit more than what this story can provide :D But I'll do my best ;)_

* * *

**_B is for Boy, tiny with a lightning scar,_**

**_Carried by a giant, to where his relatives are._**

Hagrid cried; his voice was louder than Sirius' motorbike. He roared into the darkness as the anger and sadness about the loss of his friends had taken over his emotions.

The little boy in his arm was surprisingly quiet. His green eyes unknowing of the terror he had just survived. Hagrid's big, wet tears fell on the child's small face like rain and the half giant swept them away gently. Little Harry suddenly grabbed his big hand; his tiny fingers only long enough to go half way around his thumb.

Hagrid stopped crying right away. Harry was smiling at him.


	3. C is for

_Dearest BananaPhone, hehe thank you soo much, you're such a sweetheart! I' hope you will enjoy this next little thing too :)_

* * *

_**C stands for Cupboard, filled with dust and gloom,**_

_**It's under the stairs and becomes Harry's new room.**_

Harry was actually kind of happy to have his own room now. It was small, yes and it was pretty weird to live under the stairs, but it had a nice bed, it had a small shelf and what was even more important, it did not have a Dudley. His cousin got a room upstairs and Harry had been left alone, and Harry loved to be left alone. His new room even had a previous owner, a spider right over Harry's bed, in the corner.

"Hello," smiled Harry at the spider. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter. And you?"

No answer came.


	4. D is for

Dear BananaPhone: Hehe, thank you so much, I'm so glad to hear my stories make you smile! Here's some more mini Harry for you. And some more of those childish rhymes too :)

_You have no idea how much I wanted to go with "D is for dick" at this point, but we're so early in the story I couldn't and man life is just so full of disappointments.__  
__There's a chance you dont remember this tiny little fact, but Lily and James had a cat. It's mentioned in DH. That's the cat I'm talking about. The dog, I assume is obvious._

_Also good luck for everyone who is starting school today! May it be in Hogwarts or anywhere else in the world_

* * *

**_D is not for Dursley, Dudley, or Dour but for Dream,_**

**_About distant relatives, flying motors and a flash of green._**

A lot of the times, Harry spent his evenings lying on his small bed and recalling his impossible dreams. Sometimes, he dreamed about the car accident where his mom and dad died, and he did not like that at all. But some other times, his dreams were about flying motorbikes and a cat, and sometimes even a dog, both cute.

There were also some evenings where Harry imagined how it would be if one day some of his distant relatives came by and took him away to a place where he was, if not loved, but at least better tolerated.


	5. E is for

_I know it's not Christmas yet, but when it comes, may you all have a happy one :) _

_BananaPhone: I bit more of mini Harry for you, but he's growing up slowly, oh boy. Yepp, a kitty cat. Lily mentioned it in the letter, Harry finds in Sirius' room. Baby Harry had such a sweet first year..._

* * *

_**E stands for Eve, Christmas Eve; you guessed it right!**_

_**A stranger comes, and the night glows with a brighter light.**_

It was Christmas Eve and Harry was outside, playing.

"Hello," someone said.

Harry looked up. It was a man, tall, wearing strange clothes. He looked funny.

"Hello. Who are you?"

The stranger observed Harry with an intense look. "I knew your parents."

"Really?" Harry's stomach grumbled loudly. He hadn't eaten dinner yet.

The man nodded then reached inside his pocket. "Here, it's yours."

Taking it, Harry stared at the chocolate bar. "Thanks," he said, but the man was nowhere.

It was the very first time Harry received anything for Christmas. He ate the delicious chocolate, but he kept the wrapper.


	6. F is for

_Hello again :) I'd like to quickly thank everyone who follows this story, you guys are amazing! Thank you, thank you, thank you!_

_I'm not sure I'll be able to upload tomorrow but we'll see. I'm sure you'll all survive, but I just wanted give you a heads up._

_BananaPhone: Yes, mini Harry is becoming middle sized Harry unfortunately, which fortunately means more Severus. Sooner or later. Not yet, but soon :))_

* * *

_**F is for Finally, because his letter has arrived,**_

_**A new era has begun for the Boy who survived.**_

Harry smiled giddily at the letter in his hand. A part of his heart still refused to believe that he was going away from the Dursleys until next summer. Only if he could find this train, maybe then, he would believe it. Or perhaps not even then, maybe only when he was there, in this magical school. He just had to figure out, how to get there.

He felt weird at first, asking help from a complete stranger but when the redheaded woman smiled at him, he felt even weirder.

Maybe, things would be different at Hogwarts. Maybe even better.


	7. G is for

_I just got home but I wanted to give you an update real fast so replies to your comments come only tomorrow. So sorry about that :3_

_For now, only to my dearest BananaPhone: No Snape yet. But I hope you will still enjoy this. Harry is still too little :D But I promise Severus comes soon! In the next one actually!_

* * *

**_G isn't for Git as you hoped but for Game,_**

**_What little Harry now enjoys without any shame._**

Harry had friends and not even one, two right away. It was magnificent. Ron and Hermione, two people in his life who didn't run away, who stuck with him whatever happened. And there were others, people who were nice to him and smiled at him and played with him when they had time. Snowball fights and chess matches, it didn't matter, but Neville, Seamus, Dean, Fred and George were always eager to help Harry out when he was bored.

Harry Potter had friends and as he looked around in the common room, he could not have been happier about it.


	8. H is for

_Good morning folks :) Here's an update again! This time with a bit of Sev. But keep in mind, we're still in first year. I would really love to hear what word you would use for the next chapter if you feel like sharing it :) Warm fuzzy hugs for all of you who are reading this!_

_BananaPhone: I hope you will like the rest of it, too because we're not even half-way through :D English alphabet is damn long. Mind you, Hungarian is even longer... I'm glad I'm not doing that :D_

* * *

_**H is for Hedwig, who deserves a letter,**_

_**A loyal friend until the end, who will always matter.**_

"What are you doing here, Potter?"

"I came to see my bird, Professor Snape."

Hedwig landed on his shoulder as if to prove to his Professor that Harry wasn't about get up to mischief. The Gryffindor smiled at her and stroked her feathers a few times. She squeaked happily.

Snape didn't move, just watched Harry, frowning. The boy looked at the tall man, not knowing what to do. "Would you like to pet her?" He asked suddenly.

The Potions Master looked aghast for a second then schooled his expression. Before he could exit however, Hedwig hopped on him.

"Oh well."


	9. I is for

_I would like to thank you for your comments regarding today's word. I love them all, but I must highlight Thatsallwegot's, because she was nice enough to add even a little poem to it and I just adored it to pieces! Thank you all and keep this up please! It was so much fun to see what you would have gone with! So what about tomorrow's "J"? Give me your words!_

_This one is from the end of second year:_

* * *

_**I is for Intention, which was honest and good,**_

_**Severus was furious but, oh yes, he understood.**_

"How could you let him go down there all by himself, Albus? He's just a boy!"

"Calm down, Severus-"

"I will not calm down, Dumbledore. I swore to protect that child. But I can't because he's his father's son to the last drop of his blood and he ventures into trouble without a second thought! And _you_ let him do it!"

"His friend was in danger, Severus. His intentions were good and I'm sure you would have done the same thing for him. Without coming to me first."

Severus glared at the old fool, utterly speechless.

Dumbledore was right again.


	10. J is for

_Clapping goes to Tlcatllady this time for giving me a rhyme! I love your fun comments guys, and they make me think you actually enjoy this little thing so please keep them up! Any ideas for K? Many huggles and kisses for everyone who's reading this!_

_BananaPhone: Glad you're back, I missed you :3 Your Protective!Snape is right below ;) The thing is you see, that my alphabet (Hungarian) is even longer. It is 44 letters :D Also, you dirty minded little witch ^.^ you're idea for J is highly appreciated :DD_

* * *

_**J is for Jovial, an expression on Dumbledore's face,**_

_**When he sees Severus guarding Harry, just, you know… in case.**_

Albus smiled at his two favourite boys, though he was still worried. Harry was unconscious. Severus had just brought him and Black back up into the castle. He had stayed by the boy's side ever since, which surprised Albus. He never would have imagined that Severus could develop feelings for the child but he did.

Albus knew this was dangerous, because Voldemort would be back one day and Severus would need to return to his position. But right now, he wanted to give them this moment of peace, where they could be just that: Severus and Harry.

He left quietly.


	11. K is for

_First of all, aidabye almost got today's word! Yay! As I currently can't give anything else, kudos for you darling. Or cookies. Your choice. Tlcatlady rhymed for me again, which was absolutely fun to read, thank you! Also thanks for everyone else who showed their support in one way or another! You have no idea how much it means to me!_

_BananaPhone: I'm glad to hear the last chapter was to your liking! The longest Hungarian expression that can be made just for the record and can contain dashes is 447 letters. I will skip that. The longest just for the sake of record but without dashes is 67 letters: _eltöredezettségmentesítőtleníttethetetlenségtelenítőtlenkedhetnétek_ and I have no idea how to translate that. The longest "normal" words are _jelentésmegkülönböztetés_ (differentiation of meaning) or _kompromisszumképtelenség_ (inability to compromise) and a few more. Kiss was Tlcatlady's idea too, check out her little rhyme if you have a sec :3_

* * *

_**K stands for Keep, "Keep him safe, Keep him alive,"**_

_**Albus says after the start of the Tournament has arrived.**_

Everything was done to protect that little idiot and of course he had to end up in the middle of this whole mess. Severus feared for Potter, because whoever managed to trick that bloody goblet, they wanted Potter dead and they didn't care it was obvious. Severus also felt sorry for him because he could remember the shocked expression on the young boy's face.

There was no need for the Headmaster to ask him anything this time. The second he had heard the fourth name, Severus knew what his job this year would be.

Keep him safe. Keep him _alive_.


	12. L is for

_BananaPhone: I do my best with updating as frequently as I can, as the story is already done. I guess I could do weekly updates in hope of more reviews or something but believe me I want to see what you guys think about this more than you want to read the next part. And, I snorted so hard at your "that's what Harry said" comment. I love your dirty mind hehe_

* * *

_**L is for his Lordship, that's right, Lord Voldemort,**_

_**He's back, he's plotting, and Severus fears for them all.**_

The mark on his left arm was burning. The pain was unbearable. Almost worse than receiving the revolting sign. Severus knew what he had to do, oh he had known it from the very beginning that this moment would come one day, but now he just wanted to run, to forget it all and just run away.

He looked at Potter, sleeping off the shock he received in the Graveyard.

That moment, Severus knew he wouldn't go back there for Albus, or not even for the Wizarding World.

But for the boy... For him, Severus would return to Lord Voldemort.


	13. M is for

_Is it just me or college sucks everywhere? Sorry for the late(r) updates, I've been currently hating my life and in general everything. Except adorable Benedict Cumberbatch and Tom Hiddleston. And coffee._

_PS: Yes, magic is magical. Would you have guessed?_

_BananaPhone, my darling I know, rightt? Loyal Snape is just so nice to read about! But I have many kinks concerning him. Hehe. Lol never mind that dude, gay wizarding porn is great!_

* * *

_**M is for Magic, fearful, awesome and just so magical,**_

_**Harry loves it, but man, sometimes it gets really theatrical.**_

There were many things Harry Potter was willing and glad to do for the Greater Good but diving into ice cold water with a piece of Lord Voldemort's soul around his neck was just a tad bit too much. But of course, he did it, because Godric Gryffindor's sword was the only thing that could help them get rid of this damn thing.

He undressed, leaving only his boxers on and tried the water with his foot. It was fucking cold.

Why did it have to be a damn cold, frozen pond? Why not a nice and warm Spring Bath?


	14. N is for

_BananaPhone: After some time, unfortunately Procrastinating isn't useful anymore... Thanks for your kind words though, they mean a lot to me :3_

_Actually all of you are just so kind and I really appreciate your support here. You're my support group! Thank you all! And I'm sorry for being a bit late!_

* * *

_**N is for Neutrality, what they finally achieve,**_

_**In the very heart of the dark Forest of Dean.**_

"Yes I killed him, you fool, because I must have!"

"You liar!"

"Potter, I just saved your life, I gave you the only thing that can help you to destroy that piece of soul you carry around, and I'm unarmed. Do you honestly believe I would do such a thing if I were as loyal to the Dark Lord as you think?"

"HIS NAME'S VOL-"

Hand snapped in front of Harry's mouth.

"The name is jinxed. Say it, and ten Death Eaters will be around us. Your mother was my best friend and I promised to keep you alive."

"Talk."


	15. O is for

_We only have a few chapters left! This one is a bit darker, not suicidal but something close to that and also, there was a huge time-jump again. Hope it's not confusing or something_

_BananaPhone: Thank you darling! Again! You're too sweet! Go and reread it even if it means lack of sleep :D HP is worth it :D Or read it to the children you have to babysit :D_

* * *

_**O is for Obliviate that Severus wants to say,**_

_**But damn, he has a guest and he intends to stay.**_

Severus sat on his chair. A wineglass stood empty on the nearby table. His wand was pressed to his temple, his eyes were closed. Maybe in the past five, peaceful years, the world forgot who he was, and maybe _they_ were willing to forgive, but Severus wasn't. He remembered all too well the deeds he had to do; he remembered the faces of the people who had died because of him and by his own hands. The memories were painful and the only person, who could lift the burden was about to get married in the morning.

Someone knocked.

Damn.


	16. P is for

_BananaPhone: That's one hell of a child your were watching man, all respect to you :D And yes, Harry will make Severus happy. Just one more moment and we're there :3_

_And now, to the mystery visitor! Who could it be?_

* * *

_**P is for Potter, the Saviour, who else could it be,**_

_**Imbecile and all but still good to see.**_

"What are you doing here?"

"I... the wedding's off."

"Your wedding?"

"No, my parent's wedding- Of course mine!"

A glass of whisky landed in Harry's hand and he gulped it down right away.

"That doesn't explain why you're here."

"I had to see you."

"You didn't _have to see me_ in the last bloody year, Potter."

"I wanted to, Snape. I... just couldn't."

"Why ever did you even want to see me, Potter? We're not even friends! You hate me, that's what you said the last time we've met!"

"Of course, because you were..."

"Because I was?"

"Argh..." Harry groaned.


	17. Q is for

_SOOORRRYY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I blame school. Oh oh and their previous partners won't be mentioned by name so I leave that to your imagination (it just doesn't really matter)_

_BananaPhone: I'm sure your supervision has nothing to do with the misbehaviourism of those kids ;D Actually, I didn't even have to think about what Q should be for. It was obvious :D_

* * *

_**Q is for Queer, because that's what Potter is,**_

_**Severus realizes when the man's lips are on his.**_

Suddenly, Potter was kissing him and Severus honestly believed it was just a dream. Things like this simply did not happen to him. It was too good.

"Because you were kissing _him_," said Potter, then kissed him again. "I tried to forget you, I tried to love her... but it's not working."

"You called off your wedding, because you were jealous?"

"No, I called it off, because I've never felt so horrible than when I saw you kiss some other guy. I called it off because I don't love my fiancée. I did it, because I'm in love with _you_!"


	18. R is for

_BananaPhone: Yeah those would be my takes on the mystery lovers too. At least they are who I usually pair up Harry and Sev when they aren't together :D LOL Dumby? Now that would be... something I would never read :D _

* * *

_**R should be for Reasonable but stands for Remarkable and Ridiculous,**_

_**The situation seems impossible, but damn, Potter is just delicious.**_

Severus knew what he actually should do was to stop Potter and send him back to his fiancée, so they could get married in the morning. Instead, he undressed the young man and adored his body in every way he could. He kissed and caressed and touched. And Potter, he was just remarkable under him, so eager, so responsive, it was utter pleasure to please him. He wanted to laugh at the impossibility of it, but instead he thrust deeper into the young man, who keened and arched under him, grabbing into Severus' shoulders.

His Harry, yes, his gorgeous brat.


	19. S is for

_Once again, sorry for the delay. I'm trying my best to keep the updates regular but... *points at life in general* Not so surprisingly, I'm behind with PMs as well, so if you're waiting for my reply and you're reading this, please know that you are not forgotten, I love you dearly but I'm a lazy ass who would need week long days to achieve anything. _

_BananaPhone: I hope your mini vacation has been awesome! And again, thank you for your kind words. They mean a lot to me. _

* * *

_**S is for Silence, because that is what's between them,**_

_**When they lay there tangled in sheets and utterly spent.**_

The weight on Harry's chest had been lifted now that the truth was out. As far as he cared, he could be an outcast as long as he was allowed to stay here, in Severus' arms. This was what he wanted all his life: _his_ Half-Blood Prince, _his_ Saviour, _his_ Severus. Would it stay like this? Would it last forever? Harry didn't know, but he wanted to enjoy it as long as he could.

He didn't speak, it was pointless now. He would need to give his arguments in the morning.

Now, he just cuddled the man.

It was perfect.


	20. T is for

_BananaPhone: *gives you a foot massage* now tell me about your vacation :3 I'm still very happy to hear you are enjoying the story!_

* * *

_**T stand for Tomorrow, better and brighter,**_

_**Because that Imbecile is still a bloody fighter.**_

"Then... stay," said Severus.

It was unbelievable how fiercely Potter had fought for something Severus was convinced he did not need. But the Gryffindor thought otherwise, and Severus was secretly glad that the young man wanted to stay.

He made breakfast and they ate together. Potter looked up at the clock and Severus knew this was the time he was ought to say yes to his future wife. Instead Potter was sitting in his kitchen.

"I'm glad I was brave enough to do this," Potter said then. "I don't think, I could live without you."

That was enough for Severus.


	21. U is for

_BananaPhone: __Dunkin' Donuts __is always like heaven no matter if it's 3am or 6pm, just saying :3 Nononooo, Severus didnt "had enough" like that, more like in "that's enough for me to know you're head over heels in love with me " kind of way. Sorry for not being a bit more understandable with this. Rest assured, they indeed had a lot angry and make up sex during the years :D_

* * *

_**U is for Unity, what our boys have now,**_

_**They are in love and they're ready to vow.**_

Severus watched his lover as he cleaned their shop. It was a small establishment where Harry sold the potions he brewed. They would sell anything from magical to non-magical and even to secretly magical creams, potions, ointments, gels and lotions. It was a good business and it brought enough for them to live in comfort.

Severus loved their life. It was quiet, exciting only where it needed to be. Their little town was very welcoming.

He watched as Harry mopped the floor. There was one thing he still wanted though.

"Marry me."

Long, wooden rod clattered on the tiled floor.


	22. V is for

_BananaPhone: I laughed so hard at your "reference"_

* * *

_**V is for Verge; verge of tears,**_

_**That's where Molly is by the sight she sees.**_

A lot of people cried at the wedding. Some, because they believed Harry Potter deserved someone better. Some cried because they knew an era had ended, and their little Harry had grown up. Some people were surprised to see Hagrid cry; they had expected him to be angry.

Harry walked down the aisle, absolutely impeccable, many eyes were on him. But not Molly Weasley's, tear filled eyes. Hers watched the other groom, the utter happiness on the usually scornful face.

No one was surprised to see her cry.

One of her sons was getting married. Of course Molly was crying.


	23. W is for

_And now to my personal favourite._

_BananaPhone: Thanks darling, I'm glad you enjoyed this one too :3 And I would take photos, so we can trade?_

* * *

_**W is for Wicked, because that's what it is like,**_

_**To fuck Mister Potter really very hard.**_

"Holy fuck, Severus yes... there please... oh fuck yes!"

Many things were good in being married to Harry Potter, Severus realized. One was the sex. It had been good all the time, but that little ring around his finger... it was exceptional to watch it slide deep into Harry's arse.

Severus liked the Sundays every even week too. The Weasley's came over and they had lunch together. Children filled their home those days and it was... yes, quite lovely.

Many things were good. But some things... some things were just wicked. Pounding into Harry's arse was one of those things.


	24. X is for

_BananaPhone: Hahha I would give my life for a picture like that :D Hmm I dont think the ring reference is from me. Or maybe from Secrets, I honestly dont remember right now. Damn I should reread it. _

* * *

_**X stands for Xmas, their first one together,**_

_**When Harry realizes something in the snowy weather.**_

"This is for you. I want you to open it now."

"But it's just Christmas Eve, Severus." Harry looked at Severus confused. A big pile of Christmas gifts waited under the tree to be opened.

"Please, just do it."

Harry shrugged and took the gift in his hands. It was nicely wrapped in a silver and green paper with evergreens.

"Is this... is this a chocolate bar?"

"Do you like it?"

Suddenly, Harry remembered a Christmas Eve many years ago. A dark man, his surprising kindness and the delicious chocolate.

He looked at Severus with teary eyes. "It's my favourite."


	25. Y is for

_We're almost finished! I'm so sad ;_; But don't worry, I might have something for you from next week. No, Ree, it's still not Secrets. Sorry about that ._._

_Banana Phone: You might be right but you are still a perverted fangirl. But aren't we all? :D And no, that person in the previous chapter, that wasn't Remus but Severus. You know, from chapter E :)_

* * *

**_Y is for Years, they are going by fast,_**

**_And Harry thinks fondly back on the past._**

It was unbelievable but their thirty year anniversary was coming. Harry wanted to celebrate, Severus wanted to keep it quiet. They agreed on both. Big family lunch, then a quiet night with just the two of them, a bottle of wine and a warm bubbly bath.

It had been thirty years but he loved Severus as if it had happened only yesterday. Calling off his first wedding had been the hardest decision in his life, because that was the first he didn't act for a greater good, but for his own happiness.

And he didn't regret a thing about it.


	26. Z is for

**_Last chapter! This makes me pretty sad but as they say, everything must end once. I would like to thank everyone who read this little story. It was a lot of fun having you here and hearing from you after every chapter! Thank you so much for each and every kind word and for everything. I love you all!_**

_BananaPhone: darling, you do realize I won't be able to answer your last comment if you dont make a profile, right? (Yes, that's me urging you to make one ;D) I love your perverted fangirliness too, that's after all what made me start writing :D *shakes head* well I guess you'll just have to read the whole fic from start again, won't you ;P And yes, I prefer showering but a bubbly bath with Sev AND Harry... well I would miss that for the world :D_

* * *

_**Z stands Zero, the number of letters we have left,**_

_**But there's still something that needs to be confessed.**_

"Love you," said Harry turning his back to Rose and Severus.

"How so you never say it back, Uncle Severus?"

Rose had always been the chattier one. Regardless, she and Severus could always maintain a good relationship; business and family both.

"He does," said Harry smiling at Severus. He walked to his husband and kissed the top of his head. "You may not hear it, but he does say it every day: with every kiss, every touch, every look."

"Harry," murmured Severus quietly as Harry walked out of the potions laboratory.

"Hm?" The man looked back.

"I love you, too."


End file.
